Adventures in Driving
by kissacazador
Summary: AU- set in March 1984 in Lawrence, Kansas. Sixteen year old Dean illegally drives his brother, Cas and Jo to downtown Kansas City, Missouri to pick up a friend, Gabriel, at the bus station. However, they run into several mishaps along the way- including a shoot-out, car crash and teen angst.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Driving

 **Summary** : AU- set in March 1984 in Lawrence, Kansas. Sixteen year old Dean illegally drives his brother, Cas and Jo to downtown Kansas City, Missouri to pick up a friend, Gabriel, at the bus station. However, they run into several mishaps along the way- including a shoot-out, car crash and teen angst.

 **Author's Notes #1** : This story will be based on two movies-

 _ *****_ _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ was a 1987 comedy/adventure film written by David Simkins  & directed by Chris Columbus and was distributed by _Touchstone Films_. It stared- Elisabeth Shue, Maia Brewton, Keith Coogan, Anthony Rapp, Penelope Ann Miller and Bradley Whitford.

 _ ******_ _ **License to Drive**_ was a silly 1988 teen comedy/adventure film written by Neil Tolkin  & directed by Greg Beeman and was distributed by _20th Century Fox_. It stared- Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, Heather Graham, Carol Kane, Richard Masur, and Nina Siemaszko.

 ******* In this story, teen Dean's crush will be **Elisabeth Graham** and the chick after him is **Nina** **Brewton** …my way of paying respect to the gals from both movies. Please check both movies if you want a good laugh from two cute movies from an innocent time when special effects weren't really needed. *******

 **Author's Notes #2** : And remember, there weren't any home computers, cell phones, and other musical devices, including DVD's.

Rated **T** for language and adult situations

I Do **Not** Own _Supernatural_ , it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Chapter One

The rain came down hard as the thunder roared in the background. Mary sighed at her husband, "Will you call him down here, since he's apparently avoiding me."

"Dean, get your boney-ass down here…now!" John ordered, looking up the staircase.

"Why?" The teen wined from his bedroom.

"I'm gonna count to three and your boney-ass better be standing in front of me or else!" The father demanded of his oldest child. "One…Two…"

"I'm here…don't get your panties in a twist." Dean sarcastically remarked, flopping onto a chair, kicking his feet on the ottoman, "And I don't have a boney-ass either!"

"Stand up!" John ordered.

Dean loudly sighed, slowly walked toward his father.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again!" The ex-Marine shouted, standing in his son's personal space. "If me or your mother tell you to do something, then you do it, no questions asked…do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you owe your mother an apology from earlier." John firmly suggested, earning a glare from the teen.

"What?!" he shouted. "No way!"

"Dean!"

"No, Dad, I won't!" The blonde male huffed, "She's making a fool of me and you're letting her…it's not fair!"

"Jeez Dean, don't get your panties in a twist." Eleven year old Sam mocked, lying on the sofa, sick from a head cold.

"Shut your cakehole, bitch!" Dean shouted.

Sam countered back, "You shut up, jerk!"

"You both shut the hell up!" The frustrated father growled. "Dean, your mother and I are disgusted with your attitude lately and it's gonna stop now!"

"Or what…you'll ground me even more?"

"Yeah, I will," John said. "Now give me thirty push-ups!"

"What?"

"Make it fifty."

Dean knew not to push his ex-Marine father anymore and immediately did what he was told. When finished, John motioned for him to sit on the couch, next to his sick sibling.

"I'm sorry that you're angry with me, but you gave me no choice," Mary remarked, standing next to her fuming husband. "Dean, your attitude stinks and I'm sick of it. That's why I invited Castiel to come over tonight. I simply do not trust you anymore and you need to work on that."

"Whatever."

"Don't _whatever_ me…you started this crap, but I'm going to finish it. I want you to be a responsible young member of society, but you've proven time and time again that you cannot be trusted," the mother stated." Therefore, tonight you will be on your best behavior for Castiel. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

"Yeah…" Dean instantly saw the glare from his fuming father, "I mean, yes ma'am, although I feel this is totally unfair."`

John replied, "Dean, we've been over this and no more discussions on it."

"But Dad, it's not fair and uh, embarrassing that I need a babysitter who's three months younger than me!" Dean yelled, "I'm sixteen and I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"Dean!" Both parents growled.

"Its true and you know it!" The teen shouted. "I'm being railroaded by that bitchy Mother Superior!"

"Dean!" Both parents growled again.

"She's a witch 'cause she isn't getting any…if she'd get laid, then maybe she wouldn't pick on me anymore!"

"Dean!" All three Winchesters screamed in unison.

"It's true! Hell, if I could just get laid, then maybe I wouldn't be so damn frustrated either." The teenager sarcastically stated, "Oh, but wait, I don't have my stupid driver's license 'cause I'm grounded…again!"

"Dean, shut the hell up!" John demanded.

"I'm sorry that I'm yelling but it's frustrating that you believe everything that stupid school says when most of its untrue."

"So, you didn't sexually harass Sister Catherine with your singing?" John sarcastically asked as Sam snickered.

"I said for you to shut up, bitch!" Dean shouted, smacking Sam's leg.

"Hey!" John barked.

"No, Dad, I'm innocent and Sister Catherine explained all that shit to you guys and to bitchy Mother Superior, but you won't believe it!"

"Are you saying that you didn't sing obscene lyrics on the loud speaker?" Mary inquired.

"No! Yeah, maybe I did, but it wasn't harmful, just a joke…not my fault Night Ranger isn't 100% Catholic orientated," the teen mocked.

"Joke or not, it was still insensitive to all," Mary commented.

"No, Mom, it wasn't." He explained, "Although Sister Catherine is young and somewhat good-looking…she listens to me. She actually listens to my ideas, dreams…to me. I write songs and uh, stuff that means a great deal to me, but Sister Catherine doesn't judge me…only encourages me. She doesn't treat me like a dumb jock or some who's stupid; she treats me with respect, so I often tease her." Dean paused, looking sincere. "Yeah, I call her _**Sister Christian**_ , but it's just a friendly tease, like how dad calls you _muffin_. It's harmless and she knows it 'cause we're friends, but Mother Superior made it into something huge."

The parents stood there, taking in all the information their eldest son had just provided.

"Well, what is done is done," John quietly said, glancing at his wife. "However, Castiel will still be in charge tonight and no arguments from either of you."

"It's cool with me, Dad." Sam smirked, "I don't mind having Cas babysit us." Sam received an evil glare from his brother, who remarkably didn't say a word.

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Notes # 3** **:** _ **Sister Christian**_ was the title of a song by Night Ranger and it was released in 1983 from their album _Midnight Madness_ on MCA Records. It was written and sung by the band's drummer, Kelly Keagy, for his sister. And this story was written years before Jensen sang it at Vegas Con 2015…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Dean, if you could manage to stay out of trouble, then we will review you getting your license during the summer," John stated. "Until then, you're still grounded."

"Then I'm gonna die a virgin, 'cause no chick wants to do it with a loser who doesn't have a car."

"You won't die a virgin," John replied.

"What if I die tonight?"

"Well, then you die a virgin, but we won't put that in the eulogy," John chuckled, earning an evil glare from his eldest child.

"That's just great…you wanna keep me locked up while god knows how many guys are gonna try to screw the chick of my wet dreams."

"Dean!" both parents shouted.

"Sorry, but Elisabeth Graham isn't gonna wait around til summer."

"I thought you wanted to screw Nina Brewton?" Sam asked, instantly being yelled at by his parents.

Mary remarked, "Alright, that's enough talking about sex, since you're obviously way too young and immature."

"Oh really, how old were you?" Dean questioned.

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not…were you a Miss Prissy or a Suzy Slut?"

"Dean, watch your damn tone!" John demanded.

"I am not discussing my past sex life with my teenaged son, so drop it!" Mary firmly recommended.

"But, you can talk about mine…or uh, lack there of?" He wined.

"Yes, because you're _my_ child." She replied.

"Whatever," Dean stated, then asked, "So, how old were you, Dad?"

John was completely caught of guard, but immediately answered as all were looking at him. "Well, I was uh, eighteen and she was twenty. Bridget was my friend's older sister and we hit it off at a party. We dated for several months, then one thing led to another and we fell madly in love. But our lives soon took different paths as she went onto grad school and I joined the Marines."

"Did you ever hear from her again?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't." John paused, "I really wanted to keep in touch, but it wouldn't have been fair since I was at war overseas."

"Did you have sex over there?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, I did…but its hard for me to uh, talk about, so can we drop it?"

Dean knew his father hardly ever spoke of Vietnam and immediately dropped the subject. "Just so you know, Elisabeth Graham is a goddess and I know we're meant to be together, like you and Bridget were at that time…she's my soul mate."

"Like I said before, if you could manage to stay out of trouble, then we will review you getting your license during the summer," John repeated. "Until then, you're still grounded."

"Whatever."

"Your father and I will not return until very late or shall I say early," Mary chuckled. "You will do everything Castiel says and no complaining."

"But, Mom…" Dean wined but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh good, your babysitter is here," Sam teased.

"Shut up, Sammy!"

Mary went to welcome the blue-eyed teenager inside, "May I take your trench coat, Castiel?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, handing it to her and then followed her into the family room.

"Castiel, thank you for doing this since my parents are sick from Sam's cold," Mary stated." And they will follow all of your commands, right boys?"

"Hi, Cas." Sam waved from the sofa.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel uncomfortably replied. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Dean unenthusiastically replied.

"Castiel, where is Joanna?" Mary asked as he sat down in the chair with the ottoman.

He replied, "My mom is braiding her hair…they will be here in a second."

"Jo's coming?!" The Winchester brothers shouted in unison.

"Knock…knock." Ellen said, peeking through the unlocked front door.

"Come on in, Ellen!" Mary yelled from the family room.

"Hi everybody," Jo said, sitting on the ottoman.

"Hi Joanna, I like your hair that way." Mary remarked as Dean snickered.

"You look like _Wendy_ …where's the beef?" Dean joked.

Jo exclaimed, "It's called French braiding, dumbass!"

"Joanna Beth Singer…watch that smart mouth of yours or I'll wash it out with soap…along with Dean's!" Ellen exclaimed, causing Dean and Jo to scowl while the others laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way now." Mary said, handing Castiel a piece of paper. "Here are the numbers of where we will be at and my parents' phone number. Plus, cash for dinner."

"Alright Jo, your brother is in charge," Ellen declared.

"Fine, but he better not boss me around!" The blonde girl demanded.

"Castiel would never do that." Ellen replied back to her eleven year old daughter, then looked at the brothers, "Are you feeling better, Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"That's good…what do y'all have planned for tonight?" Ellen inquired.

"I brought over _Scrabble_ , _LIFE_ and _Clue_ in my bag." Jo excitingly replied with a big smile.

"Hey, did you bring _Barbie_ and _Ken_ …or _Play-Doh?_ " Dean sarcastically remarked, instantly causing the young girl to frown as his parents once again shouted his name. "Whatever, this night's gonna suck anyways 'cause my best friend is babysitting me and two geeks…life is just freakin' peachy."

"What in the hell did I say earlier about your damn attitude?" John demanded as his son sat there with his arms folded across his chest, looking pissed.

"Alright, Bobby is waiting for us outside, so we better get going." Ellen said, kissing her two children goodbye as Mary did the same.

John asked, "Are you sure we shouldn't take our car?"

"No, John, my husband gassed up and waxed my van." Ellen cheerfully added, "And we just bought the new cassette _Heartbeat City_ to listen to on the way."

"Oh wow, that sounds totally radical since I love _The Cars_ ," Mary excitingly replied.

" _Radical?_ " Dean smirked, "You're too old to say radical."

"Who are you calling old?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. "I'm only thirty-two."

"Thirty-two!" her sons shouted in harmony.

"Just be on your best behavior or else," she added on her way out of the family room. Then she whispered to her spouse, fiercely grabbing his arm, "You better have a strict talk to him this weekend about sex and give him some condoms because there is no way I'm becoming a grandmother at my age."

Ellen left through the front door while John helped his wife on with her sweater, "Thirty-two…really?"

"Well, it more realistic than being a virgin until you was eighteen," The thirty-seven year old gloated. "Although, it was a radical story."

"Yeah it was; too bad none of it was true." He quietly laughed, "And I didn't even know her name."

"At least you were sixteen when you lost your virginity." Mary remarked, "How in the hell would I explain that I was fourteen and that my nickname was _Mary Tyler_ _ **MUCH**_ _Moore_."

"Damn, I wished I'd known ya back then 'cause I would've done you."

"Hell, I would've probably let you do me since every other guy did," she chuckled as he leaned in for a long, deep kiss.

"I love slutty girls."

"Good, because you married one." Mary smirked, "Maybe I'll do you at the party tonight."

"I'll hold ya to it…slut."

The two couples left in the clean van for long ride to downtown Kansas City listening to _The Cars_ as they were going to a community charity event benefiting several Catholic churches and schools; including the one their children attend- _St. Thomas Catholic Academy._

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Notes** _ **:**_

I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story as it has been over thirteen months since my last one.

 _ **Heartbeat City**_ was an album by American rock band _The Cars_ , released in 1984 by Elektra Records and produced Robert John "Mutt" Lange.

 _ **Wendy's**_ fast food restaurants had a very successful marketing campaign with the slogan- _"Where's the beef?"_

 _ **Radical**_ means _ **Awesome**_ for those of you who weren't around back then ;D

And _ **Scrabble**_ , _**LIFE**_ and _**Clue**_ are all popular board games!


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry about the delay- I was at Supernatural Vegas Con and having a blast! I also want to thanks everyone for reading this story as it's very much appreciated*

Chapter Three

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Jo asked.

Dean rudely replied. "Uh, nothing with you."

"Why are ya such a dick?"

" _A dick?_ " He questioned.

"Yeah, _a dick_." She countered back.

"I'm mad that my best friend hasta babysit my with his bratty baby sister…I guess that's why I'm a dick."

"Whatever… _dick_."

The room remained an uncomfortable silence until Dean's stomach growled. "I guess its time to order that damn pizza now."

"No onions!" Sam remarked.

"No sausage or peppers either." Jo campaigned.

"Then what the fuck do we put on it…girlie cheese?"

"You said the f-word," The young girl stated.

"Yeah, so whatcha gonna do about it?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, that's real fucking mature."

"Uh, how about pepperoni with extra cheese?" Cas suggested, trying to keep the peace. Since no one objected, he called in for delivery.

"We can play a game before it gets here." Jo proposed.

"Sure," Sam said as Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

The blonde girl set up the game of _**CLUE**_ , then handed Dean his cards, although, he never stated he wanted to play. After thirty minutes, Sam exclaimed, "Professor Plum in the library with the knife."

When no one disputed his claim, Sam opened the small envelope to reveal he was correct. "Ha, I won! I finally beat Dean at this one since he usually cheats."

Dean yelled, "I never cheat…it's just that you're too stupid to process certain facts."

"Let's play another!" Jo suggested as the doorbell rang.

"Finally, my ass is starving!" Dean exclaimed, jogging to the front door with Castiel on his heels, since he was the one with the cash that Mary had given him.

Dean sat the two pizzas on the kitchen table as Jo gathered soft drinks and Cas passed out paper plates. Dean immediately folded two large pieces together and shoved half of them into his mouth.

"Eww…gag me with a spoon!" Jo shrieked as all were watching him eat.

"Yeah, Dean's eating habits are worse than a pig."

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean shouted with a full mouth.

An hour later, all were watching _The Dukes of Hazzard_ , making funny comments as they were munching on potato chips.

"Damn, that Daisy Duke is so fucking fine!" Dean remarked. "I could easily do her."

"Eww…stop being horny!" Jo demanded.

"Uh, this ain't nothing…he's in the bathroom twenty times a day jerking off."

"Yeah, Sammy, I don't have my license 'cause I'm grounded and that's why I hafta jerk off. My body is frustrated of being a virgin and needs to be released into some chick."

"Ewwwwww…that's nasty!" Jo and Sam yelled in unison with looks of disgust on their faces as well as Castiel's.

Jo sat there watching the guy she had a crush on, _why does he hafta be so crude and why can't he be more sensitive like Sam?_ Her thoughts were being interrupted by the phone ringing.

John had called in to check up on them, causing Dean to be defensive. "I'm not a damn baby, so don't call anymore." Dean listened carefully to his father then quickly apologized as the phone was being given to Castiel.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, startling all the others. "Stop calling here!"

" _Uh, Dean?"_

"Yeah, who's this?"

" _It's me…uh, Gabe."_

"Dude, what's up?" Dean inquired.

" _I uh…need uh, your help."_ Gabriel shyly admitted, _"I uh, am at the uh, bus station 'cause I ran away from home and I uh, need ya to come and get me since I don't have anymore money."_

"Dude, I can't.

" _Dean, please."_

"Gabe, I can't…sorry."

" _But Dean, you're ummm, the only friend that has kept in touch with me since I moved away…I thought we we're best friends, so I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't so damn desperate."_ Gabe pleaded.

"No, you don't understand…I can't because I don't have my license." Dean finally admitted, "I uh, lied to you when you called me to wish me happy birthday…sorry."

" _Oh…then can one of your parents come and get me?"_

"They're not here…"

" _Dean, I'm scared…really scared 'cause someone stole my wallet and now some dude is watching me…like a perv, you know."_

" _ **This is the operator, please add another fifty cents in fifteen seconds or you'll be disconnected."**_

" _I only have a quarter…please Dean!"_

" _ **Ten seconds." She stated.**_

"Okay, I'll come and get ya." Dean stated, "Just stay by the snack bar and I'll be there in a few hours."

" _Dean…thanks."_ Gabriel said, relieved as hell. _"Man, I totally messed up but thanks for this, I uh, really appreciate it."_

"Alright, hang on til I get there," Dean said as the line went dead.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked as his brother, who was putting on his jacket.

"I need to go pick up Gabe at the bus station…I'll be gone for a few hours but I promise to come right back."

"No! No way!"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm going 'cause he ran away and now got mugged."

Cas suggested, "Dean, I'll go with you."

"No, you gotta stay here with them," Dean replied.

"How about we all go?" Jo stated.

"No way, Sammy's still sick."

"No, I'm not." Sam confessed, "I was uh, faking the last couple of days to get outta chores."

"Yeah, but still…I heard ya cough," Dean remarked.

"I could bring my cough medicine and I'll bundle up too," Sam relied with a big smile. "Please, can we go with you since I've been cooped up here for over a week?"

All Dean needed to see was his brother's puppy eyes look and the entire gang was in the garage minutes later.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted. "Where's the damn Impala?"

"I betcha dad left it at the garage, fearing you'd try to take it while they were away." Sam said, getting in the backseat of his mother's station wagon.

"Hey, Sammy, we're not taking this!"

"Uh, Dean, how would we all get in a tow truck then?" Sam questioned, bundling himself up in extra blankets Castiel had brought out to him.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Maybe, we should just go back inside and figure out something else," Cas suggested, praying they would take his advice, knowing full well this was a horrible idea.

"No, just get in," Dean said, opening the garage door.

Once they backed out, Dean realized a huge problem. "Dammit…my mom's tape deck is still messed up…it won't turn off and keeps replaying Air Supply."

"Are you sure you know how to drive safely?" Jo questioned from the backseat, next to Sam.

" _Are you sure you know how to drive safely?"_ Dean mocked. "Of course I'm sure…I've been driving since I was twelve. At my dad's garage, I often backed cars in and out, plus, I know how to fix them as well."

Sam agreed, "That's true."

Dean carefully made it through the city and before they know it, the station wagon was getting ready to pull out on the interstate.

"Dean, I hate to question your driving ability, but have you ever been on a freeway?" Cas inquired.

"Yeah, but only with my dad; although, never at night," Dean admitted. "I'll keep the speed at fifty-five so we should be okay."

They were cruising at the safe speed and made it to the downtown exit at 9:15 pm, excellent time considering it was a Friday night that had rained earlier with an inexperienced driver in a weighty station wagon.

While sitting a red light, a dirty bum asked them for money. "Dude, we're poor so buzz off!"

"Dean, I feel that was quite inappropriate; therefore, we shall give him a dollar," Castiel said, rolling down his window. "Oh my…that's unpleasant!"

"What's going on?" Both tweens shouted from the back.

"Uh…uh…n-nothing." Castiel stuttered.

Dean laughed as his best friend quickly rolled his window up and his face turning pale. "Sorry, but that was funny as hell!"

"Oh man…that's nasty!" Jo stated, flipping the old bum off.

Once the light turned, Dean peeled away from the flashing bum, but couldn't stop laughing. They drove another few blocks until their tire had a blowout. Thankfully they were only driving thirty-five mph, therefore Dean was safely able to steer the wagon into a lighted parking lot.

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Four

"What else can possibly go wrong?" Dean complained as he went to change the tire. "Son of a bitch, the spare is flat too!"

"I'm thirsty." Jo wined, as Sam did the same.

"Well, there is a restaurant over there." Castiel remarked, exiting the vehicle. "I'll go retrieve us refreshments, but please stay here."

"Uh Cas, I think I better go…you know, 'cause it's a strip joint," Dean said, pointing to the _**XXX**_ _ **ALL NUDE XXX**_ sign out in front making his best friend turn pale again.

"I need to pee too." Jo wined again, opening her door.

"No, no…everybody stay here."

"No, Dean, you'll never come out then." Sam replied, standing next to the young girl. "You see titties and you lose all your marbles, so, let's all go in.

"Fine, but Sammy will stay with me to get drinks while Cas takes Jo to the bathroom."

"I don't need him to help me!" Jo shouted, hands on her hips. "I'm a woman, you know."

"Yeah right, and I'm Harrison Ford." Dean mocked, then quickly turned serious, "Look Jo, just go with him so you'll be safe since I don't want anything to happen to ya."

Jo nodded, taking her brother's hand as they walked to the backdoor. Seeing no one was there, Dean picked the lock and all were soon inside. Thankfully, his ex-Marine father taught him how to pick a lock as well as some other unlawful things that Mary doesn't know about. Dean pointed to the bathroom as he and his brother went to one of the dressing rooms.

Both were completely stunned to see wall to wall naked women, talking and applying makeup while completely oblivious to the young men until a bugged-out Sam belted out, " **Hubba Hubba**!"

"Sam!" Dean growled as they were soon blocked in by the tall, nude women. "Sorry, we were just uh, looking for a soda machine while my friends are in the bathroom."

"Do you think its okay to peep at naked women trying to earn a living to care for their families?" One of the large breasted women asked, pointing her finger into the older brother's chest.

"No, uh…we were just uh…"

"Save it, while I get Jackhammer to beat the shit outta you!" Another yelled.

"No, please don't hurt me and my brothers!" Jo shouted, running in-between the mad females and the Winchester brothers. "I'm sorry but I got thirsty and needed to pee!"

"Aww ain't she adorable!" The first woman remarked, putting on a robe as others cooed _ooooh_ and _awww_. "Let's get y'all some refreshments."

The quartet was then being led into a small kitchen where they were given sodas and candy bars by the tall woman with big breasts and lengthy black hair. "What brings y'all here?"

"We were on the way to the bus station when we had car problems, which we desperately need help with." Sam stated, still mesmerized by her breasts, which are now covered up, but still can see the hard nipples.

"Well, when the shows are over, I'm sure Jackhammer, Calvin or Damian can help y'all, but we're real busy now…I'm Roxy, by the way."

"I'm Harrison, this is my sister Jennifer, my brother Alex and the little guy who keeps staring at you is Skippy." Dean said, with Sam instantly giving him the bitch face.

"Nice to meet all of ya, but this old gal needs to be on stage in two minutes." Roxy stated, standing up. "I think its best for y'all to stay here, k?"

"Yes, ma'am." All replied in harmony as she walked away.

"Dean, we cannot just _stay here_ …we need to get that tire fixed." Cas remarked, still very pale.

"Yeah, I know." Dean thought for several minutes, and then had an idea to call local 24 hour garages. "We need to find a phone book."

"I'll go ask Roxy!" Sam excitingly replied, practically running out the door until he was caught by his sibling.

"Whoa, whoa…slow down there, Skippy!" Dean released him, "Look horndog, just stay here and I'll go."

"That's not fair!" Sam wined, then coughed.

"Jeez, Sammy, take a chill pill!" Dean snorted, pushing his brother back to his chair. "I'll be back in two minutes, but in the meantime, take your cough medicine."

The trio uncomfortably sat there, while the oldest checked things out. Along the way, he spotted a closed office and lightly knocked. When no one answered, Dean picked the lock and went inside to retrieve a phone book. However, he spotted the latest issue of _**Playboy**_ and briefly skimmed through it. But, when he heard voices out in the hallway getting closer, he shoved it in his jacket and hid underneath the desk.

"Damian, grab the keys and go pick up the merchandise." A big man with a deep voice said to a younger African-American male. "I'll be in the can for quite a while so tell Maggie that I don't wanna be interrupted. With that said, he closed the bathroom door, immediately making noises and stinking up the private office.

"Damn, that's gross!" Dean mumbled with a scrunched up face. He then opened the door and left without being noticed. "Dammit, I forgot the phone book." As he went back in and grabbed it, he was then seen by a lady standing at the door when he tried to leave.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie…right?" Dean stated, adding his special smile that older females love. "Damian said I could borrow this phone book for a sec."

"Who are you?" the short-haired blonde asked again.

"Sorry, babe." Dean said, "My name is Harrison Deckard. I'm an Aquarius; I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women.

Maggie laughed, "Well Harrison, I really don't think it's wise to be in here, uh, you better leave now."

"Yeah, sure…I'll just take this for a quick look." He said, taking the phone book as she nodded, then locked the door behind him.

Dean made his way back to the kitchen as the others were relieved. He scanned the phone book and wrote down several numbers. "Now, I gotta find a phone."

"How much longer?" Jo wined.

"Look, I'm going as fast as I can…I even smelled some guy's shit to get this damn book, so quit being a brat."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"No, Sam, stay here and uh, look at this." Dean threw him the _Playboy_ and his eyes immediately bugged out like they did earlier in the dressing room. "I'll be right back."

Dean was about to go find Maggie when that big man with a deep voice screamed, "Who the fuck was in my office?!"

Maggie and another African-American man instantly ran into his office, "Boss, what's wrong?"

"Maggie, who was in the hell, was in my office?"

"Just Damian's friend, Harrison…the blonde, white kid." She replied.

"What kid?" He yelled, "Find that little shit 'cause he stolen the documents with the information on the latest shipments!"

"What do we do when we find him?" the young man inquired.

"Well Calvin, beat the shit outta him, get me my documents back, then kill him!"

"But Mr. H…" Calvin began state his case, but was rudely interrupted by his boss.

"Call your brother to help you but I want this done by the time the first shipment is supposed to leave at five am…kapish?"

"What?"

"Calvin, do…you…understand?" Mr. H asked, standing eye to eye. "You and Damian kill the kid or I'll kill you…your choice."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it boss."

"Then why in the hell are ya still here!" Mr. H yelled, as Calvin ran out the door with Maggie behind him.

"Damian! Damian, can you hear me?" Calvin yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"Look little bro, I told ya a million times, my handle name is Ren E. Gade." Damian sighed. "Why ya calling me anyway?"

"Dude, Mr. H wants us to kill your friend, Harrison."

"Calvin, I don't know any Harrison."

"Harrison, your white friend." He elaborated, "The kid who was in Mr. H's office tonight…the one Maggie said was your friend. He stole the documents and we need to get them back then kill him."

"Well, let's find that bastard 'cause he ain't my friend! And I don't like people spreading rumors about me, especially white people!" Damian exclaimed. "I'll meet ya back there in ten minutes and we'll search the whole damn area."

This was all Dean needed to hear and ran back unnoticed to the kitchen. "Go! Go!" He yelled, pushing Jo and Cas toward the backdoor. "They're gonna kill us, so lets get the fuck outta here!"

Sam stuffed the _Playboy_ magazine into his backpack along with several brownies and grape drinks as they all ran out to the parking lot.

"C'mon, we'll take this ride," Dean remarked as they hopped into a light blue 1984 Pontiac Firebird. While Dean was trying to hotwire it, everyone else was asking many questions. "Be quiet! I can't freakin' concentrate…this is very delicate."

"Uh, Dean…uh…" Cas mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh…" Cas pointed out the front window as Dean sat up to see a black man with a gun aimed for them.

"Get out of the fucking car…now!" Calvin yelled.

"I'm scared!" Jo cried.

"Me too…what are we gonna do?" Sam shrieked.

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Notes** : Harrison Ford played "Rick Deckard" in _Blade Runner_ _._ And Alex, Jennifer and Skippy were characters on the popular NBC comedy, _Family Ties_.

Damian's handle name is Ren E. Gade is named after the Styx song…a _Supernatural_ favorite as well.

And _Playboy Magazine_ was a male's favorite source of porn!


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Five

Castiel slowly opened the door, raising his hands at the gunman. However, he was immediately jerked back inside by Dean, who floored it. The sports car raced out of the parking lot and was speeding on side streets as all four tried to compose themselves.

"What in the hell happened back there?!" Castiel screamed, startling everyone since this was first time anyone has ever heard his voice being raised. Dean has known Castiel Robert Singer for fifteen years, ever since he and his family moved in next door. Cas has always been the calm, smart, sensible one and who dreamed of becoming a priest. But tonight, he was mad as hell.

"They're trying to murder me 'cause they think I stole some documents, but I didn't." Dean stated. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but they don't know that and they wanna kill me!"

"We need to call the police!" Jo shouted as Sam agreed with her.

"No, then we'll get grounded or worse…thrown in jail!" Dean exclaimed. "And I can't go to jail…I'm way too good-looking and they'll pass me around like a piece of meat and rip me open like a piñata."

"Ewwwwww…that's nasty!" Jo and Sam yelled in unison with looks of disgust on their faces as well as Castiel's.

"Dammit Dean, those thugs had guns…real guns!" Castiel shrieked.

"Cas, you cussed!"

"Shut up, Dean!" Cas barked. "Yes, I used foul language and yes, I raised my voice, as a result, I will have a lot to say in confession this week…all thanks to you!"

"Dude, don't worry about that…I always have a lot to confess, from cussing, jerking off and disrespecting my elders, that most of the time Father Davey just has me say extra _Hail Mary's_ and then, I'm outta there."

"Well, that's you, but I am different." Cas scoffed, "How in the hell am I going to admit that I was held at gunpoint outside a titty-bar?"

"You said _titty_ ," Sam chuckled, instantly earning a glare from the passenger up front. "Sorry, Cas."

"Lets get Gabe, then I'll call one of these 24 hour garages and have them fix the tire."

"How are we gonna pay for it?" Sam asked, sipping a grape drink.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, as the vehicle reached sixty mph. "I never thought of that…dammit! How much cash do y'all have on you…I got fourteen dollars."

"I have ten!" Sam shouted, eating a brownie.

"I don't have any cash…sorry." Jo admitted, head fell down in shame.

"You wanna a baloney…I mean, brownie?" Sam giggled as Jo declined. "Oh well, more for me then."

"I have eighty-two dollars and sixty-three cents." Cas quietly remarked as Sam still was giggling and eating in the backseat.

Meanwhile back at the strip club, Damian and Calvin met up with Roxy to find out the kids were going to the bus station and to get help with their car trouble.

The Firebird sped all the way to the bus station and all four ran inside to look for their friend and finally spotted him by the snack bar, looking extremely afraid.

"Gabe!"

"Dean!" He shouted in relief, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Gabey boy…how's it hangin'?" Sam slurred, trying to wink.

"Sammy, are you drunk?" Dean asked, staring at his little brother.

"Nope…you dope, don't slip on a rope coz you'll lose hope and start to mope." Sam chuckled, then coughed. He reached into his backpack to sip on more cough medicine.

"Sammy, how much of this have you had?" Dean asked, taking it from him.

"I don't know."

"Dude, you're bombed!" Dean leaned down to notice his glossy eyes, "Have you been drinking too?"

"No, just this grape juice." Sam opened his backpack to hand his brother the refreshing beverage.

Dean took a hold of the can, "Sammy, this isn't grape juice, its _Purple Passion_ and it's an alcoholic drink made with _Everclear!_ Jeez, the first time I had this shit, I threw up all day and dad freaked out."

"Really, hmmm."

Dean walked over to a trashcan and threw it away, looking around to make sure no one had noticed. However, he didn't realize that there was more in the car. "C'mon, let's get the hell outta here," Dean urged.

"I gotta pee again." Jo stated, looking at Dean, then taking Castiel's hand as they walked into the men's room.

"I'm hungry!" Gabe wined. "You got any cash?"

"Yeah, but we need it!"

"Damn Dean, take a chill pill." Gabe replied, as his stomach growled. "Wow, your hair is really short now, why did ya even cut it since all the chicks dug it?"

"I'm tryin' to show my parents that I'm mature enough to get my license." Dean replied, extremely annoyed because they need to leave.

"I got some brownies…want some?" Sam offered, opening his backpack as the teen excitingly nodded.

Finally they made it to the parking lot without a problem, entering the Firebird. "Damn Dean, how did you score such a sweet ride?" Gabe asked, noticing the pinstripes, spoiler and moon roof.

"We stole it from thugs who were shooting at us!" Sam shouted.

"What?"

"Sammy, that didn't happen." Dean mentioned as he was hot-wiring the car again. "Dammit!"

"Now what?" Cas sneered, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jeez, Cas…chill."

"No Dean, I cannot _chill_ since we are in an incredible amount of trouble; therefore, I am pissed!"

" _Pissed?"_ The blonde teen mocked as the car finally started.

"Yes, pissed…that should tell you how serious this situation is," Castiel replied.

"Wow, these brownies are gnarly!" Gabriel exclaimed from the backseat as Sam agreed.

The Firebird turned right, leaving the bus station behind, but only to be seen by the two brothers trying to kill them. Damian immediately spotted his cherished sports car while Calvin identified Dean as the kid who stolen the documents.

Damian, now driving a red Ford Pinto, instantly turned around and began chasing the kids.

"Oh crap, we've been spotted by those thugs!" Dean warned, gassing the vehicle, "Hold on 'cause I'm gonna try to outrun them."

The Firebird slid around every corner Dean took, often getting way ahead, but due to his lack of experience, the Pinto caught up to them. Calvin hung out the passenger window and began shooting at them on the deserted street.

"Get down…they're shooting at us!" Dean ordered, causing Jo to scream while Gabe and Sam kept eating the brownies and drinking the 'grape juice'.

"Hey! Cal, watch the car will ya…shoot them, not it!" Damian shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, but keep the damn car straight!" Calvin remarked shooting off another round while his brother managed to pull along side of the young thieves. "Damn…they're just little kids."

"So…keep shooting!"

Before Calvin could get another shot fired, the sports car lost control and drove down a steep embankment.

"Oh god…hold on!" Dean shouted as the car flipped end over end and landing at the bottom of the steep hill, dust covering the entire vacated street.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Six

The once beautiful Firebird was now a dented, dusty piece of metal as it lay in the middle of the street, close to the Red Light District.

"Dammit…are y'all ok?" Dean asked, inhaling dust as he tried to kick the door open. "Son of a bitch!"

Castiel opened his door somewhat easily, "Come out this way…"

Jo immediately moved up the passenger seat and hugged her brother, "That was really scary."

"I know…I know."

"Hey Deano…that was totally tubular." Gabe replied.

"Yeah, it was," Sam agreed. "Can we do it again?"

Dean stared at the both boys in the backseat, "Are you guys drunk?"

"Nope! Yep!" The duo replied in harmony and giggled the entire time trying to exit the wrecked vehicle. Dean then followed and grabbed his brother's backpack to find one more _Purple Passion_ and a few brownies. He opened the can and sat on the curb, "This has been a shitty night."

As he pondered what to do next, Sammy begged for another brownie. "C'mon…I need another since I only had five."

Dean sniffed the brownie, taking a big bite. "Sammy, these are pot brownies!"

"So?"

" _So?"_ Dean replied. "It means that you're stoned and drunk! Mom and dad are gonna kill us, unless those thugs do first."

"Whatever, man…just give me my bag back."

"Sammy, listen to yourself…you're high as a damn kite!" Dean exclaimed. **"Oh, I'm dead. I'm so dead, they're gonna have to bury me twice."**

After finishing the last of the _Purple Passion_ and a brownie _,_ Dean stood up, putting the backpack on, "We need to get outta here before they find us, so let's go that way."

"Dean, we really need to call someone," Cas suggested.

"We'll call for tow to get back to Lawrence," Dean replied. "But first, we need to find a phone…again."

"Well, let's don't break in again." Jo remarked, holding her brother's hand.

They managed to walk two blocks without seeing one business opened until spotting a tattoo shop. "Finally, let's see if they have a phone."

All followed Dean into the shop where they were instantly yelled at a fifty year old biker woman with many piercings and tattoos. "Excuse me, ma'am, but we had some car trouble and need to use a phone." Dean said, once again flashing his smile that older ladies love.

"Of course sugar, but it's only a payphone though." She then whispered, "My name is ChaCha and I like 'em young."

"Oh…kay; that's uh, fine about uh, the phone." Dean said, motioning for the others to stay while he followed the woman. He called several places until he found one that will tow the station wagon. The only problem was the garage was on the other side of town, but Dean was determined.

A half hour later, Dean was incredibly shocked by the scene he walked in on- Sam was making out with ChaCha on a table; Gabe and two other babes were making out too while the Singer siblings were getting tattoos.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Look at my radical tattoo!" Jo shrieked, pointing to her shoulder. "It's a glove, just like Michael Jackson."

"And mine is a cross that says _Jesus Forever_ in the middle." Castiel happily remarked, taking a big bite out of a brownie.

"Cas, where did you guys get those brownies?" Dean asked, knowing full well that they were more pot brownies. "Madonna brought them in; they're really yummy."

" _Yummy?"_

"Yes, very yummy for my tummy." Castiel giggled as did his sister, who was munching on one as well.

"Alright gang, how about we put down these _yummy_ brownies and get going."

"No way…we're having a blast!"

"Cas, we really need to leave, ok?"

When Castiel or Jo didn't move, Dean turned his attention to his brother. Dean pulled his younger brother off of the older woman with not much of a fight. Sam was covered in lipstick and his eyes were bloodshot. "Dammit, Sammy, did you eat more pot brownies?"

"No, I swear!" He shouted, "I only ate the ones that Madonna gave me…you have the others."

"Who's Madonna?" Dean inquired, looking around the small shop, "and where's Gabe?"

"Madonna is the nice lady who looks like Madonna, the singer, and she came in with a girl who looks like Cyndi Lauper, the singer." Sam replied, "And she made these brownies…but now I feel sick." Before Dean could assist his brother, Sam ran to the back.

"Ain't this just freakin' peachy?" Dean yelled, "Alright, we're leaving in two minutes!"

As soon as Sam was done puking in the bathroom, he was shocked at what he saw. The women he knew as Madonna and Cyndi, were really guys and Gabe had their penises in his hands while they were kissing and fondling him.

"What in the hell is happening?" Sam asked, bewildered beyond words.

Gabe immediately jumped up, shocked to see the eleven year old standing there watching them." Please Sammy, don't tell anyone…please, I beg you!"

"I don't know Gabe, I better tell Dean about this."

"No, Sammy, don't!"

"Maybe I won't, but it depends whatcha going to do for me." Sam asked, knowing he had the teen by the balls. "And my name is Sam."

"I'll do anything you want…just don't tell anyone!"

"I'll let you know later on what I want." Sam smirked, opening the door to see his brother coming. "Oh hi, Dean…"

Gabriel immediately pulled up his jeans and stood beside the youngest Winchester.

"Finally guys…lets go." The blonde teen ordered, guiding his friends to the door. Once outside, he scanned the area for the thugs and felt it was safe to move on. "We need to be on the other side of town in ninety minutes or that guy's gonna charge us double."

"How are we gonna get there…by your broom?" Jo chuckled as the others did too.

"What?" Dean asked, noticing how stoned they are. "We'll jack another ride or take the bus…whichever we see first."

"Damn, I have cigarette breath from ChaCha!" Sam remarked, spitting onto the ground. "Does anyone have any gum?"

"Sammy, what were ya thinking?" Dean questioned, "She was some type of perv who was fifty and you're a baby."

"Hey! Hey, I'm gonna be twelve in a few weeks, so stop acting all mature and shit, since I know you made out with older gals too!"

"Yeah, I've made out with lots of older gals, but none over fifty!" Dean shouted. "Jeez, Sammy, what were ya thinking?"

"Hey, stop picking on the little guy…at least he's having fun, unlike you, _Debbie Downer_." Gabe said, as Sam winked at him with approval.

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Notes** **:** The character of Les, played by Corey Haim in _ **License to Drive**_ said-"Oh, I'm dead. I'm so dead, they're gonna have to bury me twice."


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Seven

The gang was walking when a drunk in a Lincoln Town car came out of nowhere and almost hit them on the sidewalk. Thanks to Dean's quick actions, no one was hurt since he pushed all out of the way.

The car smashed into a row of newspaper stands and a phone booth. The driver, an elderly man with white hair, stumbled away down the alley while Dean was yelling obscenities at him.

Dean looked over the damaged vehicle and determined nothing major was wrong with it and since the drunk had left the keys, it was a no-brainer to take it to the garage. However, once he was comfortably cruising along, the warning light appeared, stating it was low on gasoline. "Jeez, can't one thing go right tonight?" He said out loud, but no one was paying attention due to the fact they were stoned off of the transvestite's homemade brownies. Plus, Gabe and Sam were still buzzed from the Everclear.

Dean hated to spend some cash on gasoline but it was obviously necessary and pulled into a gas station. "Alright, everybody stays in the car…no arguments." The driver sighed when he wasn't answered, "Did you guys hear me? You stay in the car no matter what happens…got it?"

"What if Gabe farts?" Sam snorted as the others laughed.

"Then you stay." Dean answered.

"What if the car catches fire?" Jo giggled.

"Then you stay." Dean answered again.

"What if…" Gabe began to ask but was immediately interrupted by his friend.

"Listen no matter what in the hell happens, you stay put and wait for me…understand?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, sir!" Cas yelled and saluted while everyone else roared with laughter.

Dean shook his head, mumbling, "And everybody says that I'm the screw-up…I had a _Purple Passion_ and a brownie...yet, I'm normal. But these jerks messed up, got tattoos, old lady kisses and god knows what else."

Once inside the store, Dean walked up to the counter, "One dollar on pump number four."

" _A dollar?"_ The male clerk sneered.

"Yeah, _a dollar."_ Dean snapped, as the clerk rung up the order.

A tall man with black hair walked in as the doors chimed and began waving a handgun, "Give me all the cash in the fucking register…now!"

The clerk hesitated for a brief moment before handing all the cash over in a brown paper bag.

"Thirty-two dollars…that's it?"

"Yeah, it's a slow night ever since the police clamped down on hookers." The clerk honestly replied.

"No way!" He shouted. "There's gotta be more!

"Sorry man."

"Give me all your money then!" The gunman said, looking at Dean.

"All I have is that dollar that I gave him."

"Yeah, right."

"No, its true…he paid a dollar for gas."

"Dammit! Dammit!" The robber shouted, fiercely pacing. "Give me your keys then!"

"No, I can't!" Dean protested. "My family is in there!"

The gunman pointed the pistol at Dean's forehead, "Give me the damn keys!"

"I will, but only when you let my family go." It was the last thing Dean said before the gun went off.

The gunman limped out of the gas station with his pistol pointed on Dean and pushed him to the driver's side. "Get in!"

Dean opened the door and slowly sat down trying to warn the others, but they were too stoned. The robber sat in the backseat, directly behind Dean, and pushed Jo up front.

"Start driving and don't stop 'til I tell ya!"

Dean drove down the deserted street while the gunman was complaining, "Dammit kid, you shot me and it fucking hurts!"

"Hey, I was defending myself and you should never put a gun against someone 'cause they can grab it from you and struggle…that's how ya got shot in the foot, asshole!"

"Shut the hell up and drive fucking faster!"

"Knock, knock." Sam said to the strange man with a gun sitting next to him.

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

"Kid, what in the hell are you doing?" The gunman asked.

"Knock, knock."

"Who the fuck is there?"

"Foster"

"Foster who?"

"Foster than a speeding bullet!" The boy and others laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Knock, knock." Sam said again to the strange man with a gun sitting next to him.

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

"Not again." The gunman sighed.

"Knock, knock."

"Fine, just one more time…who the fuck is there?"

"Sam."

"Sam who?"

"Sam person who knocked the last time." Sam snorted.

"What in the hell is wrong with you…are you a retard or something?" The gunman asked, obviously irritated by the juvenile antics.

"What in the hell is wrong with you…are you a retard or something?" Gabe mocked.

"Shut up! The gunman shouted.

"Shut up!" Gabe mocked.

"I said, shut the hell up!" The gunman demanded.

"I said, shut the hell up!" Gabe mocked.

"Stop it!" The gunman demanded.

"Stop it!" Gabe mocked as the kids in the front laughed.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys…are ya stoned?" The gunman inquired.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys…are ya stoned?" Gabe mocked again.

"You wanna a brownie?" Sam asked.

"You're stoned."

"Yep, shep, don't take another step on that pep coz it needs to be prepped." Sam annoyingly sang.

"I jacked a fucking clown car!" The robber shouted.

"I jacked a fucking clown car!" Gabe mocked.

"I already told you to stop this!" The gunman demanded.

"I already told you to stop this!" Gabe mocked as the kids in the front laughed again.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sam cried just as he barfed all over the robber.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" He yelled at the disgusting sight.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Gabe mocked, as the kids in the front laughed once again.

However, Sam again barfed and this time caused Gabriel to as well. The gunman was pleading for Dean to help him by grabbing his shoulder and instantly caused the vehicle to swerve. Two cop cars sitting outside a donut shop saw this and began chasing the Town Car. Once calling it in, the police were then advised there was a gunman on board since the gas station clerk had just called it in.

Despite the gunman shouting and grabbing him and half of the kids in the car puking, Dean managed to stay ahead of the police cars.

"Dean, pullover, I gotta barf!" Jo demanded. But before he could react, she puked toward the gunman in the backseat, who screamed like a little girl seeing a spider. That was the final straw as he opened the backdoor and jumped out. The police vehicles almost ran over him as they skidded to a halt. The gunman immediately gave up and demanded a shower while being arrested.

Dean floored the Lincoln, desperately trying to make up for lost time. Once again, bad luck returned as the car finally ran out of gas and with no station in sight, he sat there and sighed. Then the smell hit him, forcing the blonde teen to get out, breathing fresh air. "C'mon, we gotta start walking."

"But Dean, I'm sick." Sam wined.

"Yeah, me too." Jo sickly stated as well.

"Guys…this has been a shitty night and I just wanna get back home. Plus, I lost a damn dollar too."

"Uh, no you didn't." Gabe remarked, showing Dean the cash in the brown bag.

"Well, its not ours…it's the clerks so just leave it."

Gabe pleaded, "We can't leave it…someone else will take it."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean agreed. "Let me have it and you grab everything else except those damn brownies."

"Dean, I am a horrible babysitter."

"No Cas, I'm the one who's the screw up, not you." Dean honestly stated to his best friend.

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Eight

Dean managed to get the entire gang moving along. According to the directions he took when he was on the phone, Dean figured the garage was about six miles and they needed to find another ride.

Since they were now walking on a very busy street, Dean made the others walk ahead of him as he tried to hitchhike. He knew by being in this area at this time and the fact that he was young, good-looking and white, some pervert would pullover. It was stupid and dangerous, but a chance he needed to take as time was running out.

One car immediately pulled over as soon as Dean's thumb went up. "How much?" The middle aged white man with thick black rimmed glasses and bow tie inquired.

"What?"

"Look boy, I don't like to play games, so how much?"

"Ummmm…" Dean leaned into the passenger window. "I need a ride to a 24 hour garage about six miles from here and I can pay you thirty-one dollars."

The man processed the bizarre request, "You wanna pay me?"

"Look, I've had a long shitty night and I need to pick up my car from that garage or they'll charge me double. I have sick friends and we just wanna get home now." Dean said, pointing to his friends walking ahead.

The man attempted to put the car into drive, "Wait! Wait! Please help and you'll have an extra thirty-one dollars, then maybe you could pick up two studs later on."

"No, I gotta go!"

"Please! Please help us!"

"You're not a whore, are ya?"

"No, just a screw-up who disappoints everyone from my parents to Mother Superior," Dean replied. "Although, I probably will be one someday, but not tonight. Right now, I'm just a loser trying to get his friends home safely."

"You're Catholic?"

"Yeah; church, school, confession…the whole enchilada."

"You know, I had a Mother Superior too and she was always disappointed in me…guess I showed her wrong," he chuckled. "Call your friends and get in."

"Alex, Skippy…guys come back 'cause we got a ride."

Cas, Sam and Gabe hopped in the back of the two-door Chevrolet while Jo sat on Dean's lap in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Mister, for the ride," Jo said in a childlike voice.

"Sure…the name's Pete."

"I'm Harrison and this is Jennifer."

"You know, Harrison, you're very special, helping your friends like this."

"You don't need to say that since I really messed up," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "And don't try to grow up too fast."

"Okay." Dean replied as they finally made it to the garage. All exited the vehicle and ran inside to pay. Dean handed the driver the brown paper bag, minus his dollar he retrieved from it earlier. "Thanks and here's thirty-one dollars."

"Nah, Harrison, you keep it."

"No, sir, it's only fair."

"Oh man, you called me _sir_ and I'm only thirty-seven, but I guess that's old to you though." Pete remarked.

Dean suggested, "Maybe you shouldn't prowl around for young guys and meet someone who you have something in common with."

"Ha, that's funny as hell!"

"I don't understand."

"I get off on picking up whores." He then admitted, "I like teenage blonde guys like you…you're beautiful and I was getting off on ya, but then you mentioned your parents and Mother Superior, causing me to lose my boner."

"Oh, uh…"

"Don't say anything…keep the money and get home safely," Pete sincerely said. "And remember, don't grow up too fast."

"Yeah, tell my hormones that."

"Well, if there's a special someone, tell 'em…life's too short."

Dean pondered that suggestion as he watched the man drive away. _If we ever make it back to Lawrence, then I should tell Elisabeth_ _Graham_ _exactly how I feel, license or no license._

 **~SPN ~SPN ~SPN ~SPN ~SPN**

Meanwhile at the charity event, Mary was looking for her hunky husband and bumped into Sister Catherine along the way. "Mrs. Winchester, what an exciting event you and Mrs. Singer are putting on here tonight."

"Why thank you and glad you're having a lovely time."

"I have to admit that I was surprised not to see Dean listed on the entertainment program since he was looking forward it to."

Mary inquired, "Why would he be listed?"

"Well, he wanted to audition for you and make you proud." The nun said, realizing she may have overstepped. "He was going to play _Hey Jude_ on an acoustic guitar for you."

"What?"

"Dean is a great kid and he wants to make you proud; therefore, he often acts out to get your attention," Sister Catherine remarked. "I should know because I was the same way, since it was not that long ago. However, when I was a teenager, I got involved with a boy who was a rebel. One day, we were at a liquor store to steal beer and without warning, he pulled a gun, shooting the clerk in the shoulder. An off duty policeman unknowingly came in and arrested both of us. I was later sent to prison where I met a nun who completely changed my life and assisted me into getting my sentence reduced."

"I had no idea."

"I told your son this story, hoping he would learn to trust me the way I trusted her. Dean is a good kid who is completely misunderstood and when he doesn't get the attention he wants, so he acts out and gets in trouble. He is confused about the future and doesn't know what to do with his life. I know he enjoys music, therefore, I often encourage him to write lyrics and sing them for me."

Mary sat down at a table nearby table, "I honestly had no idea and now I feel like such a bad mother. How can I ever make it up to him?"

Sister Catherine sat down next to her, "You're not a bad mother and maybe someday you can ask him to audition for another event."

Mary smiled at the young nun, "Thank you for being there for my son since I really wasn't. I can see why he likes you because you're very easy to talk to."

"I think the next step would be for you to ask him to sing you his new song."

"I guess Dean is a good song writer then?" Mary inquired, feeling extremely guilty since she honestly didn't know.

"Yes, he is…very poetic," the nun answered. "Ma'am…do you remember how your hormones were as a teen?"

"Yeah, since I drove my parents' nuts," Mary laughed. "I guess this is payback then."

The nun nodded, taking a hold of her hand, "Just listen to him and try to understand where he is coming from. I think once all of you talk it out, things will be much better. And I'm here if you need me."

Mary nodded back, "Thanks."

Sister Catherine left, leaving the young mother to her thoughts. _I can't believe Dean wanted to sing here tonight. And I didn't believe him when he said those things…I'm a horrible mother._

John found his wife sitting at a table, "Hey slut, I thought we were gonna do it in the coat closet." Mary just sat there with a sad look on her confused face, "Muffin, what's wrong?"

"Its Dean…he uh, wanted…" Mary cried.

"What did Dean do?"

"According to Sister Catherine, Dean is a good song writer, singer and wanted to have an audition for me to play here tonight." Mary softly replied, "I didn't even give him a chance, like I always do…I'm a horrible mother and I need to make it up to him."

"You're a great mom…the best." John remarked then kissing her on the cheek. "Dean and Sammy are very lucky to have you as I am…I love you."

"Thanks for saying that and I love you too."

"He sings?" John questioned.

"Yeah, I guess he does, although, I wouldn't know." She quietly responded, "But, I'm gonna find out."

 **TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Nine

Dean entered _Dawson's Garage_ and found the gang yelling at the owner, "What's going on here?"

Castiel replied, "He will not release the car, stating we owe him another $100 for the labor, parts and taxes?"

" _How much?"_ Dean confusingly asked. "Hey man, you never told me that on the phone…what kinda scam are you running here?"

Before the man could reply, Damian at Calvin entered the garage, guns drawn.

"Seriously, can't one thing just go right?" Dean mumbled.

"Give us the damn documents!" Cal yelled.

"I don't have them!" Dean shouted back.

"Then I should blow your face-off for what you did to my car!" Damian cried.

"Well, you shouldn't have been shooting at me!"

"Just give us the fucking documents!" Cal barked.

"I said I don't have them…I'd never seen any documents!"

"So, you're saying that you didn't take the March issue of _Playboy_ magazine outta Mr. H's office?" Damian questioned.

"Oh, uh, the _Playboy."_ Dean quietly mumbled.

" _Oh, uh, the Playboy."_ Damian mocked, waving the gun.

"I don't have it…sorry."

"Yeah, you'll be fucking sorry when I blow your head off then!"

"Wait! Wait!" Sam screamed. "I have it!"

"What?" Dean, Cal and Damian exclaimed.

"Yeah, I shoved it in my backpack at the titty-bar."

"Jeez, what _else_ do have in your backpack?" Dean sneered.

Sam handed them the magazine, "Sorry."

"Well, you'll be sorry since I have to kill you already." Damian stated as both aimed to fire, when two men came through the door.

"Hands in the air…this is the police!" One of the uniform officers yelled. "And put down those guns."

Everyone in the garage stood very still with their arms raised as one the police officers kicked away the thugs' guns and frisked them. "Alright, we're here to arrest Vincent Dawson for illegally trafficking stolen goods and for involvement of your ex-wife's new boyfriend's disappearance."

"I'm innocent!" Dawson shouted. "That bitch set me up!"

Dean slowly walked backwards toward the workbench and picked up his car keys, then quietly ripped off the work order sheets out of the log book. Next, he motioned for the others to follow him.

"Hey, hey!" Cal yelled. "They're getting away!"

One of the policemen turned around, "Hey kids, you ain't going anywhere…sit down."

"No, we can't 'cause those guys tried to kill us because of all that information written in that _Playboy_ magazine." Dean said, still walking slowly backwards and pointing to the magazine. "They're bad dudes who need to be locked up."

"What's your name, kid?" The other cop inquired.

"It's Harrison."

"Well, Harrison, we're going to handcuff all three of these men then we'll take your statements then…just sit down for now."

Dean nodded and pretended to sit while the police officers did their duty with the brothers. Dean motioned for the gang to go through the door and to get in the vehicle when the cops' backs were turned.

The gang hopped into the station wagon and Dean immediately started the engine, hearing the cops yelling for them to return as he floored the car out of the lot. Before he knew it, the blonde teen was doing eighty miles per hour as they entered the freeway.

"Won't they come to our house since they have the car information?" Sam asked.

"Nope, 'cause I took our work order sheet out of the log book," Dean remarked. "I guess it pays to have worked in dad's garage since I knew what exactly look for."

"Yes, we made it!" Sammy soon exclaimed, seeing a sign that mentioned Lawrence.

"We're not home free yet, but at least we are finally heading the right way." Dean mentioned, merging into the center lane at a high speed.

"Dean, you better slow down so we don't get pulled over." Cas suggested, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said then added in a soft tone, "Sorry, I took that magazine and got us into trouble."

Sam instantly responded, "No, it was my fault since I kept the magazine."

"No, it's my fault for running away from home and calling you from the bus station," Gabe stated.

Cas immediately replied, "No, its my fault for being the babysitter…which I am horrible at."

"Well, it ain't my fault," Jo said as everyone laughed.

The car ride was somewhat silent as Air Supply played over and over in the speakers, thus, making all sing along.

 **~SPN ~SPN ~SPN ~SPN ~SPN**

Meanwhile at the charity event, Mary was getting all the mothers ready for the fashion show catwalk. Ellen was very excited since she had made several of the evening gowns they were going to model. It turned out to be very successful and raised a lot of money and no one was more happier than Mother Superior.

Archbishop James Patrick Keleher was one of the prominent guests and it was a great honor when Ellen and Mary were introduced to him by Mother Superior. "Sir, this is Mrs. Robert Singer, the mother of one of our most gifted students, Castiel Singer, who will be joining the priesthood once he completes college."

"It is very nice to meet you and thank you for everything you've done here tonight." Archbishop Keleher stated.

"Thank you, Sir, but the pleasure is all mine." Ellen said, bowing to him.

"Oh and this is Mrs. John Winchester, the mother of another gifted student, Samuel Winchester, who is a complete welcome as apposed to his older brother, a troublemaker named Dean." Mother Superior remarked with a frown.

"It is very nice to meet you as well." He said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks, but Mother Superior shouldn't have said that about Dean and she owes him an apology." Mary announced as others gasped, including Mother Superior. "Dean isn't a troublemaker...he's a gifted athlete and when given the opportunity, he excels and applies himself to learning. However, certain people, including Mother Superior, are out to get him. He's just a kid and he needs guidance and I thank God that he has Sister Catherine and Castiel."

"Mrs. Winchester, how dare you say that as this is not the time or the place for your ramblings, therefore, I will take the Archbishop away as you may compose yourself."

"No ma'am, I will not _compose myself_ , since I have done nothing wrong as has my son!" Mary exclaimed. "You're a bully and I will not stand for it anymore!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Mother Superior stated. "Now I know where your son gets his attitude and I can't believe that _**you**_ are the mother of Samuel as well."

"Damn straight, I am the proud mother of both Sam and Dean, who I want you to treat with more respect from now on." Mary demanded, getting into the woman's personal space.

"Now ladies, let's not get into this and enjoy the remainder of this incredible show." The Archbishop said, adding a genuine smile. "Maybe, I can stop by and meet all of your sons when I am in town next month."

"Sir, I would like that very much and really do hope you can meet him since he's a special kid." Mary replied, giving the nun a dirty look as they left.

"Mary I cannot believe you said all that…you're my hero and I can't wait to tell everyone." Ellen said, patting her on the back.

"I'm not a hero…just a mother who loves her son."

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Notes** : Vincent D'Onofrio played "Dawson" in _**Adventures in Babysitting**_ and as in the movie, incriminating notes were in the _Playboy_ magazine.

And James Patrick Keleher was the Archbishop of Kansas City at that time.


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Ten

The teens cheered for joy when they saw the exit for Lawrence, but Dean frowned.

"Aren't ya happy, Dean?" Sam asked from the backseat. "You got us home safely and we won't get into trouble."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that, but not about…" Dean never finished his sentence as he took a different way home.

"Dean, you have made an error in navigating the vehicle back home," Castiel remarked.

"I know, Cas, but we're stopping by the slumber party first."

"What slumber party?" The passenger inquired, not liking what is happening.

"The slumber party at Elisabeth Graham's house."

"C'mon, Dean, we wanna get home already!" Sam exclaimed as Jo agreed with him.

The station wagon stopped in from of a three story colonial house and Dean turned off the ignition. "I'm gonna tell her that I love her and want to go steady."

"Wow!" Sam and Gabe remarked.

"What if she's sleeping?" Jo asked, hoping he doesn't go through with it.

"Then I'll wake her up." He sighed, "Well, its now or never." Dean exited the car and slowly walked around to the back of the house, immediately seeing all the gals sitting on the patio telling stories. However, a small white dog barked twice, then growled.

"Who's there?" Elisabeth asked.

"It's Dean…Dean Winchester." He stated, holding his hands up trying to fend off the dog.

"Dean, whatcha doin' here?" She questioned, picking up the small animal.

"I came to see you…I uh, wanted to ask you out."

"On a date?"

"Yeah…I uh, think we need to be together."

"Come." The beautiful gal with long wavy blonde hair said, putting down the dog and leading him up to a tree house. Inside it was decorated with a twin mattress with matching curtains and a boom box. She turned on Air Supply, which made him chuckle. "Dean, I have wanted you for a very long time now…I want us to be connected as one."

"Yeah, yeah…me too." He agreed as they passionately kissed.

"Let's do it," Elisabeth suggested.

"Yeah, yeah…how about tomorrow night then."

"No silly, I mean now."

"Uh…now?" He inquired. "Here…now?"

"Yes, now." She stated getting undressed.

"Y-Y-Yeah, y-y-yeah…n-n-now." The horny teen stuttered as he removed his clothing too.

"I can't believe it took you this long to do me already."

"I didn't think you wanted to be with a loser who doesn't have his driver's license." Dean replied nibbling on her neck and caressing her plump breasts.

"Of course, I wouldn't," she chuckled. "I'm only doing this to you to get to Michael, the Varsity team leader."

Dean pulled back, watching her laugh. "What?"

"Duh…you're just a stepping stone to Michael."

"What?"

"Dean, stop looking so shocked…you're the most popular guy in our class, but do you really think that us girls take you seriously?" She stated. "You're a joke…you get terrible grades, mouth off all the time, joke around and you don't even have a driver's license."

"I'm a joke?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanna be with an older boy…someone who can take care of me," the cheerleader announced. "Now, let's do it already because I gotta get back to my party."

Dean began dressing, "I gotta go."

"Jeez, what's the matter…can't ya keep it up?" She mocked.

"No…I-I-I uh, thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you loved me and we could go steady." He replied in a soft tone.

She laughed, "Oh man, you really are stupid."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Dean said, head down in shame. "I'll always be a loser, so I uh…"

Elisabeth interrupted, "Oh…I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I really thought you knew about…everything."

"I gotta go."

Dean was fully dressed as he climbed down the tree house and was immediately greeted by Nina Brewton. "Hey Dean, it's really great to see you."

"Hey, Nina."

"Aren't you stayin' for the party?" She asked, following him around to the front where he instantly noticed the station wagon is empty. "They're on the patio with us…come back, okay?"

Dean nodded, following her back around, but stopped when she planted a deep kiss in him. "Oh Dean…we're finally going to be together. I've dreamed of this day for years now."

Dean released her tight grip, "Look Nina, we ain't going to be together."

"Yeah, we are since you did it with Elisabeth."

"What?"

"You're game now," she replied, immediately seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Elisabeth said we all could have you once she was done with you, so you're game now."

"You chicks think that I'm just a piece of meat to use up and throw away?" He huffed. "Well, you're fucking wrong!"

"Dean, what's going on?" Jo asked.

"Nothing Jo…ugh, let's just get the hell outta here."

Nina grabbed his arm, "Dean, c'mon, don't be that way?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He growled. "I know that I'm just a joke to y'all, but I do have feelings."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

Dean interrupted her, "Save it! I don't wanna hear it!"

Dean and Jo entered the backyard and walked onto the patio where Sam and Gabe were doing a _Blues Brothers_ routine that had all the girls laughing, including Castiel, who was holding hands with Stephanie Wade, another cheerleader.

"Guys, we're leaving."

"C'mon, Dean, we're having a gnarly time," Gabe stated.

"I said, we're leaving," Dean responded. "Now!"

Sam and Gabe bid farewell to the laughing girls and reluctantly went back into the vehicle to head home.

Cas watched his best friend and saw a tear falling. "Dean, what happened?" When the driver didn't answer, he asked again.

"Tonight I found out that I am a big joke among the girls…they just wanted to fuck me to get to the Varsity guys." Dean said, getting everyone's attention. "They hate me…Elisabeth laughed at me when I asked her to go steady 'cause I'm stupid."

"Dean, you're not stupid," Cas remarked to the bizarre statement. "And they don't hate you either."

"Yeah, they do…I found out all this tonight." Dean said, finally pulling the car onto his driveway and opening the garage. "Go inside and get ready for bed."

"What about you?" Sam asked, deeply concerned for his brother.

"I'm gonna wait up for dad and tell him everything." Dean quietly answered, "He's gonna find out what a real loser he has for a son."

 **TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

Adventures in Driving

Chapter Eleven

Dean made his way into the house about an hour later, after thinking about what had happened earlier at the slumber party. He was physically and mentally exhausted, desperately wanted to sleep, but needed to speak with his father first.

Finally, he decided on a long, hot shower to relax him. When he made his way back down into the family room, he spotted Jo sitting on the couch in her nightgown.

"Are you sick?" He wondered.

"No, are you?" She asked. "You were in the bathroom a long time."

"I was just showering…thinking."

"Tonight, you did a very brave thing by telling Elisabeth Graham that you wanted to be with her."

"Yeah, but looked how it turned out." Dean replied, sitting next to her.

"But, you still did it and that took a lot of courage," Jo remarked. "So, I'm gonna do the same thing. I love you, Dean…always have."

Dean smiled, "You don't hafta say that…I'm fine."

"No, I'm not saying this to make you feel better. I'm saying it to make _**me**_ feel better…to feel love from the boy I care about." She said, closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"Whoa…slow down," he stated, gently pushing her back. "I'm not gonna kiss you…I'm too old for you."

"No, you're not…I love you."

"No, you don't." Dean took her hand, "Jo, it's an infatuation…not love. I should know 'cause I went through the same thing earlier. Plus, you deserve much better than a loser like me."

"You're not a loser and I want you to be my first kiss…please."

"Look, Jo, you should save that for some lucky guy who is special…and that's uh, not me."

Tears began to build in her eyes, making Dean thumb them away. "I'm a loser, so don't be wasting energy on me."

Jo didn't take that answer and pulled him closer in a sloppy kiss. "Uh, sorry about slobbering on your lips…I uh, don't know how to kiss uh, properly."

Dean laughed, wiping it off onto his sleeve, "Its cool…no harm done. But next time, try to keep your tongue and saliva _inside_ your mouth."

Her head fell down in shame, "Sorry. And there won't be a next time."

"Hey, there will be a next time." He said, feeling for her as his own heart was shattered. "Alright, I'll give you one kiss and one kiss only, but you better not tell anyone…ever."

"Yeah, I won't…scout's honor," she replied, holding her hand up. "And make it last for sixty seconds."

"How about ten?"

"No…make it thirty."

"Fifteen and that's my last offer." Dean replied with a warm smile that made her heart melt as she positively nodded to that agreement.

Dean moved in a little closer, gently tilting her head and guided their lips together. He saw that her eyes were closed and she was humming numbers. This made him feel much better, although, no girl has ever counted while kissing before. He slowly parted from her still puckered lips and sat back.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"No really, that was radical!" She exclaimed. "Can I have another?"

"No…it was just a one time thing."

"Yeah, I know," she said, standing up. "But you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Get some sleep."

Jo went back up to the guest room where she was sharing with her brother, who unknowingly was watching the whole time from the top of the stairs and then pretended to be asleep when she came back in.

Dean must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, he heard his mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Uh, hi."

"Good morning honey, did I wake you?" Mary asked, beating eggs in a bowl.

"No," he said. "How long have you guys been home?"

"For a couple of hours and we were stunned to see you sleeping on the couch," she replied. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Not really, but I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through…I'm a horrible son."

Mary put down the bowl, marching over to her child. "Don't ever say that again!"

"But, it's true."

"No, it's not!" Mary exclaimed. "You are a great son and I'm very lucky to have you. And I am the one who should be apologizing…you were right about Mother Superior and I should've listened to you."

"What?"

"Dean, I'm sorry for not listening and being there for you, but really glad that Sister Catherine was," Mary said then pulled him into a hug. "I really want you to play a song for me later, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course," Mary replied as her son gave her a hug. "I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, me too."

Mary wiped away tears from her face, "Would you like pancakes or waffles?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well, both it is then." Mary chuckled, "I gotta keep my men happy and full."

"Where's dad?"

"In the garage…as usual," she joked. "Go tell him to be ready in fifteen minutes."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door, "Hi Dad."

"Dean." John said, not looking up from inside the hood of the station wagon.

"Sir, I wanna tell you what uh, happened last night." Dean mumbled as he still stood at the door.

John looked up to him, "You're gonna tell me that you took this car out cruising or are you going to make up something."

Dean closed the door and stood in front of his father, "Sir, I need to apologize for being a horrible son."

"What exactly happened here last night?"

"I uh, did take mom's car but not for why you think." Dean paused, seeing his father's eyes. "Sir, you deserve better than the loser son you got but at least you have another son…one who is extremely smart, funny and won't repeatedly disappoint you guys like I have."

"Son, sit down and tell me what happened." John said, pulling out two barstools by the workbench.

"Last night, I got us in a lot of trouble by taking something that didn't belong to me and we were in danger. I took the car and we got a flat tire so I had to get it fixed since the spare was flat too. I also left Sammy alone with the others for short period of times and he took too much cough medicine, drank _Purple Passions_ and ate several pot brownies."

John rubbed his hand through his graying hair, "Sammy was stoned…were the others too?"

"Yeah, although it was all an accident."

"Dammit, Dean!" The wearily father yelled. "How in the hell am I gonna explain to Ellen and Bobby that their children were stoned last night?"

"Sir, I'll explain it to them and mom, since it was all my fault."

"Damn straight you're gonna tell them!" John exclaimed. Were you drinking and using pot too?"

"Yeah, I had a can and a brownie, but I wasn't stoned or even buzzed." he admitted. "I was in control and…"

John stood up, knocking over the barstool, "Were you driving?"

"Yeah, but I was fine…I swear."

John slapped Dean across the mouth, knocking him over. "You were fucking driving while being intoxicated…what's wrong with you?! Have you lost all common sense…how could you?!"

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbled from the ground as he wiped his bloody lip on his sleeve.

"Sorry…you're fucking sorry!" John yelled, "You drove drunk, knowing full well that my parents were killed by a drunk driver! I hate…I hate that you're so fucking stupid and selfish that you could not only do that to yourself, but to your brother and friends…dammit!"

"Dad, I know you're right…I am stupid and selfish, but I swear, they were never in danger of me driving under the influence." Dean pleaded. "Please believe me…I'm sorry."

John knocked off all the tools from the workbench onto the floor with one swift move. He desperately wanted to knock some sense into his son, but had to walk away, knowing full well he could kill him.

After taking several deep breaths, John walked back over to help his son off of the floor and looked him over. "I keep this old frig out here for beer and sodas, so it's a good thing I got ice."

Dean accepted the ice as it was now wrapped in a clean cloth, "Sorry."

"I know you are and I am too…I shouldn't have hit you," John declared. "And I definitely shouldn't have said those horrible things… you and me are so much alike." The concerned father sat his son back down on the barstool, looking into his wounded green eyes. "I need to explain something that happened a few years ago…about me."

Dean confusingly watched his father, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"When you were eleven, my parents were killed by a drunk driver…I was so angry that I went out and got drunk. If it wasn't for your mother, then I would've driven home drunk. I had such a hangover the next day that I couldn't function. Mary took you guys to the mall downtown to keep busy and then had locked her keys in the car. She tried calling me, but I was too hung-over to help her, so she called Bobby and he drove in to assist you guys. I then realized that I was being stupid and selfish, so that's why I taught you how to pick locks and hotwire cars…I needed to know that if I wasn't around, then you would be."

Dean gazed at his hero, "You mean that you wanted me to be the man-of-the-house if you were drunk…or killed?"

John nodded, "People die everyday without warning, like my parents, and I had to know that my family would be able to get along without me. I'm very proud that you are my son and that you are capable of being there for me when I won't."

"No, Dad…I'm not!" He cried. "I'm a loser who messed up!"

"No, you're not!" John yelled. "You are just a kid and how else are you gonna learn if you don't make mistakes, but I just can't allow drinking and driving."

"I know and I learned my lesson," Dean confessed. "But, there is a lot more to talk about from last night."

"I think I know…you lost your virginity, right?"

Dean nodded, "No, because I went to Elisabeth Graham's house and she wanted to have sex with me but it turned out to be a joke. All the girls hate me…I'm a loser and they just wanted to screw me to get to the Varsity guys. I'm gonna die a virgin and that's probably for the best."

John cracked a small smile, "You're not gonna die a virgin…I promise. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I know for a fact you'll meet a great gal someday soon, just like I did with your mom…who, by the way, is probably expecting us to come in and help her with breakfast."

Dean gave a small smile back and let his father lead the way to the kitchen where they all enjoyed a big breakfast, despite half of them being hung-over.

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Note** **:** I wanted to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing this story as it's much appreciated! I had fun taking two cute movies from the 1980's and making them into a SUPERNATURAL one!

The next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Adventures in Driving

 **Author's Notes** : This is the final chapter and I wanted to thank you for reading and/or reviewing! I had a fun time and hope to do another story, like this one, real soon!

Chapter Twelve

Once breakfast was over, John gathered all up for a meeting in the family room with Bobby and Ellen. John explained how the kids went to a party and accidentally ate pot brownies and drank Everclear. None of the kids actually mentioned what really happened and none of the adults asked how Gabe got there. However, he did have to call his parents to explain where he was. And as a punishment to all, the kids had to buy Gabe's bus ticket back home.

John and Bobby were going to take Gabe back to the bus station, but gave the children a few minutes to bid farewell as they waited in the station wagon.

Gabe was walked outside by all, "Well, that was quite an adventure and I'll never forget it. Thanks, Dean, you're a great friend and sorry that you got into trouble again." 

"Dude, it wasn't your fault…it was mine, as usual." Dean stated, pulling him into a quick hug. "Keep safe and don't let your new step-dad drive you off again."

"Yeah, he was pretty worried about me," Gabe replied. "I guess I should give him a chance though."

Dean nodded then handed him an _AC/DC_ wallet. "This was a wallet I was gonna use to put my new driver's license in, but now I want you to have it. We all put cash in for your ticket plus, there's an extra $31 for you to have for food and magazines."

"But don't buy any _Playboy's!"_ Jo exclaimed, making them laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't…ever!" Gabe replied to all, then turned to Dean, "Can I call you sometimes, you know, just to shoot-the-breeze."

"Yeah dude, anytime 'cause we're friends." Dean retorted.

"Hey Gabe, you can call me as well," Sam said as Gabriel pulled him to the side.

"Well kid, you kept my secret, and I owe you, so what do you want?" Gabe asked quietly.

"I just wanted to be treated like you guys and not like a little kid, so you already did that…thanks," Sam replied. "And I really meant it when I said you can call me since we're now friends, okay?"

"Sure, but that's all you want?" He questioned.

"Actually, I wanna know why you did that…are you gay?"

"No Sam, I'm not," Gabriel stated, head held down in shame. "I'm just lonely…I have no friends and the chicks won't talk to me. When Madonna and Cyndi came on to me, it made me feel special and that hadn't happened before. And I couldn't stop, even with their dicks in my hands…sorry."

"But Gabe, you are special," Sam stated back to the teen, who now knelt in front of him. "You just gotta let people see the real you…funny, flirtatious and caring."

"Damn kid, how did you get so smart?"

"I like to read a lot."

Gabe stood, ruffling the young boy's mop of hair, "Thanks, Sam."

Bobby waved the teen over, "I guess I'm leaving now and thanks a lot…too bad I gotta listen to Air Supply again."

John beeped as they drove away from the waving kids. Ellen stood with Mary on the front porch and suggested her children go home in a few minutes, since they were now grounded for two weeks.

Jo pulled on the sleeve of Dean's jacket, "Thanks for a radical night and for the kiss…I'll never forget it."

"Yeah, me either."

Jo began to talk to Sam while Castiel spoke with his best friend. "I will be explaining to my mother that the priesthood is no longer in my future since I have committed a stepping stone to adultery."

"What?" Dean confusingly asked.

"I encountered in some adulteress behavior, unbecoming of a priest, therefore, I shall not enter the seminary."

"Cas, I don't think you know exactly what _adulteress behavior_ is."

"Dean, I know exactly what it is, since I did it last night."

"Cas, what _exactly_ did you do last night." Dean asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

The blue-eyed teen whispered into Dean's ear and he couldn't believe what he had heard. "Whoa, whoa…how in the hell did you get to second base?"

"While you were off with Elisabeth Graham at the slumber party, I met up with Stephanie Sabrina Wade in the backyard and told her I liked her," Cas admitted. "Next thing I know, she's shoving her tongue down my throat and we're making out. Thankfully, I know how to kiss because of that pornographic movie you forced me to watch last year on my birthday. When we finished, I explained that I learned it all for the pizza man and then we went onto second base. We wanted to explore one another's body even further, but that's when we heard you yell at Nina Brewton, therefore, we stopped."

"Dude…I guess everyone had their first kiss last night…you, Gabe, Sammy and uh…never mind." Dean said.

"Dean, I saw you and my sister on the sofa kissing and I appreciate the way you handled the delicate situation." Castiel remarked then gave his best friend a quick hug. "Thank you for an incredible evening and anytime I am needed to babysit, please let me know."

Dean laughed, gently pushed the teen toward his waiting mother. "Go home, Cas."

Castiel hugged Ellen, "Mother, I am afraid I let you down last night since I was not a very reliable babysitter as I received a tattoo and ate marijuana brownies. Plus, I had adulteress behavior with Miss Stephanie Sabrina Wade as we entered second base. I am truly sorry."

"Oh Cas…what am I going to do with you," Ellen laughed. "Sweetie, all parents of teens expect them to sneak out to parties, go to second base and sample a brownie. I'm not angry, just glad you're enjoying your teen years since they will be gone before you know it."

"You are not angry?" He questioned. "Jo and I received tattoos and I think I may have decided not to enter the priesthood. I am still not sure as I seem to be confused about how my body and emotions are changing."

"Sweetie, those are drawn on because a real tat uses needles and takes many hours to finish…all we need is to scrub them off," Ellen replied. "And if you choose not to become a priest, then we'll be happy with whatever you decide."

"Really?"

Yes, of course. Your father and I are always here for the both of our babies," Ellen stated, putting her arms around her children. "However, tonight, we're all having a serious talk about sex."

The Winchesters watched their friends walk home and went inside. Sam immediately ran into the kitchen and washed his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mary inquired.

"I had to wash Jo from me…she won't stop kissing me." Sam explained, "One minute she's kicking me in the leg, the next she's kissing me."

"Oh, that's adorable…your first kiss," Mary gushed. "I'll get the Polaroid so we can show your father when he gets home from the bus station."

"But Mom, it's not my fir…"

Dean immediately covered his little brother's mouth with his hand, "Be quiet, Sammy." The boy nodded and then both laughed.

Dean spent most of the time thinking about what had happened at the slumber party. He finally decided to be mad at Elisabeth, not embarrassed. It was her loss, not his, and he won't be down anymore as life must go on. He was going to walk into school tomorrow with his head held high, knowing a relationship with her just wasn't meant to be.

Once Dean was feeling better, Mary asked him to sing his new song for them. He was reluctant at first, but gave in when his mom's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Dean sat at the family piano, cleared his voice and began playing. "This is uh, called _Dreaming of an Angel_." He softly sang the heartfelt words and towards the finale, he stopped, "I umm, don't have the ending yet….the words aren't coming to me. I need some inspiration or something."

John, Mary and Sam all clapped and cheered. The proud mom beamed with pride, "Don't worry the ending will come to you when you least expect it and its going to be beautiful…I promise."

That next school day, the quartet was let off by Ellen in her van, and were immediately greeted by Mother Superior. "Mr. Singer, I will need your assistance guiding a new student around campus today."

Castiel replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, here she is now," The nun said, reaching out to a beautiful teen girl with long black hair and big blue eyes. "Everyone this is Miss Cherilyn Sarfati…please make her feel welcomed." Mother Superior walked away to speak with another parent while the teens introduced themselves."

"So, Cherilyn, where are you from?" Sam asked.

"I'm from Oregon where I lived with grandparents, while my mom found work out here and then sent for me."

"You know, your name is almost the same as Cher's." Dean remarked, immediately earning intriguing glares from the others. "What? I read."

"Wow, you're the first person who has ever noticed that!" She exclaimed. "And my family and friends call me Cher too."

"Does that mean I can now call you _Cher_ as well?" Dean asked, flashing a special smile that all females love.

"Of course…I would like that!" She flirted. "All of you can call me Cher, if you want too."

Jo remarked, "Good grief…hose them off already."

"Mom, I'm over here!" Cher yelled, waving her hand. "Mom, this is…"

"Hey guys…what a pleasure to see y'all again."

"Roxy!" Sam shouted, giving the stripper an unexpected hug. "I've been thinking about you all weekend!"

Dean mumbled, "Stop being a horndog, Sammy."

"Hey Skippy, its good to see you too." She said as he was still in the hug. "Oh, my real name is Marcella and not too many people know what I do so keep a lid on it, k?"

"Yes, ma'am." All replied in harmony.

"Well Cher, I now know you're in good hands with Harrison and the gang, so I'll see you after school then."

The first bell rang and all scattered to find their class while Castiel noticed Cher had the same class as his best friend, "Dean, it seems Cher and you have the same first period class, therefore, it would be best for you to escort her."

"Sure."

"Dean, why did my mom call you Harrison?"

"You know what, Cher, it's a long story and maybe I could tell you it over lunch." He said with that special smile.

"I would love that!" Cher stated, kissing him on the cheek.

Dean put his arm around her waist as they walked together down the crowded hallway, even smirking at Elisabeth, Nina and all the other cheerleaders as they gawked.

"Dean, I must say that I might need you to show me around to _all_ of my classes from now on."

Dean smiled and nodded.

Cher couldn't stop smiling, "I feel as though we have known each other for a long time."

Dean immediately responded, "I wrote a song called _Dreaming of an Angel_ …but, I never umm, had an ending for it. I think I do now….you're a real inspiration. Ugh, thanks."

Cher was curious, "Can you sing me some of it now."

Dean smiled back and softly sang a few lines. Cher was mesmerized by his beautiful voice and lyrics, wishing they didn't have to attend classes. She was hoping to meet a friend on her first day, but never expected this. It was definitely love at first song and wished everyday will be like this moment.

"I'll finish it for you later and you can give me your honest opinion of it."

"Dean, I would love that." Cher paused, "I kinda feel like you're my angel….looking out for me and I uh, appreciate that."

Before they entered class, Dean gently pushed her up against the lockers and began to sing to her,

 _They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

 _Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

Cher lit up, as this was the first time she ever liked that song. Most people sang it as a joke, but Dean's beautiful voice made her melt. She was definitely in love and couldn't wait to learn more about this amazing guy.

The final bell rang and Sister Catherine stood at the door, guiding her students in. She heard Dean's familiar singing voice and peaked around the corner. There he was using his God gift talent to serenade a new student. She didn't want to interrupt, but it wouldn't be fair to her other students, so she just loudly cleared her voice, and that immediately got their attention.

"Dean, I'm so happy right now and glad that you're here with me." Cher said, kissing his cheek again.

Dean smiled, "Ditto. And I'm here to please you."

"And you do it so well." Cher gushed as he pulled her closer.

They walked past Sister Claire and headed to their desks. The nun winked to her favorite student and smiled as she closed the door, sensing the remainder of the school year was going to be radical.

The End

*** Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

Please check out _**Adventures in Babysitting**_ and _ **License to Drive**_ ***


End file.
